civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Genghis Khan (scenario) (Civ4)
Genghis Khan is a scenario in Civilization IV: Warlords. Gameplay In this scenario, the player takes control of the Mongol Empire in the year 1206, and tries to either conquer or destroy all of Asia (although one can also take an economic and cultural approach to victory by founding a stable kingdom). There are some new units in this scenario, including the unique "Camp", which spawns units at random based on the terrain type on which it ends the turn, replicating the nomadic nature of the Mongols during the early period of their conquests. Civilizations There are many new civilizations and leaders in this scenario, which represent the states that were encountered by the Mongols. Most of the leaders' portraits are reused. The Jin (金) Dynasty of China - Emperor Xuanzong (宣宗) This civ represents the Jin Empire, founded by the Jurchen people (ancestors of the Manchurians) at the expense of the Song Dynasty in the 12th century. It occupies the north of China. Its cities are the first major roadblock in an eastwards campaign, and will require preparation to crack. The Southern Song (宋) Dynasty of China - Emperor Ningzong (寧宗) This civ represents the Song Dynasty, that ruled all of China from the 10th to 12th centuries, until it lost control of the north to the Jurchen, who founded Jin. It occupies the south of China. Its cities are large and rich. Though truncated from its former glory, it is still the most powerful civ in the game, and will require significant preparation and careful economic and military strategy to conquer. The Western Xia (夏) Dynasty of China - Emperor Xiangzong (襄宗) (Called by his given name, Li An'chuan, in the game) This civ represents the kingdom founded by the Tibetan Tanguts in the 11th century. It occupies the west of China, in the Gansu corridor. It is easy to conquer, but can do some damage to a player that is still a beginner and still learning the controls. Korea - King Gojong The Goryeo Dynasty of Korea. This is a small kingdom, but its cities are on well-defended hills. It can damage you if you aren't careful and don't use Trebuchets. The Western Liao (辽) Dynasty, or Kara Khitai Khanate - Khan Kuchlug This civ represents the kingdom founded by the remnants of the Liao Dynasty, which once ruled the far northern periphery of China before the Jin destroyed it. It occupies the area between the Uighur and the Kwarezmids. It is fairly easy to destroy, even in the early game, as its cities are low lying, and are usually connected by roads early on. Uighur Khanate - King Bartchouq This civ lies in the Tarim Basin, west of Xi Xia and east of Kara Khitai. It can do surprising damage if you aren't careful, as its cities are on hills and are usually defended with Spearmen. They can see you coming and prepare before you arrive. Kwarizmid Empire - Shah Muhammad II (Ala-al Din) This is a powerful civ, with rich cities in central Asia and Persia. It commands trade between the west, China, and India. It requires preparation, but taken piece by piece, it is fairly simple. It represents the medieval Persian dynasty founded by Tekish the Great. Delhi Sultanate - Sultan Iltutmish Occupying northern India, Delhi has big, rich cities defended by powerful War Elephants. The Mongols never actually conquered them, so a player who does so has surpassed Genghis Khan himself. Abbasid Caliphate - Caliph An-Nasir This civ is rich and powerful, with the great city of Baghdad, and the holy city of Mecca under its control. It will usually have vassals as well. It represents the great Caliphate, and though it has lost its former glory, it can still pack a punch. Mamluk Sultanate - Sultan Qutuz This is the empire that defied the Mongols at Ain Jalut, and are thus quite difficult. They will usually have many Camel Archers and Spearmen to defend Egypt. Their cities are usually the biggest in the game, but this works to their disadvantage as it breeds unhealthiness. Seljuk Sultanate of Rum - Kay Khosrau I This civ represents the remnants of the once great empire of the Seljuk Turks. They form a buffer in Anatolia between you and the Byzantines. Byzantine Empire - Emperor Michael VIII This civ is the final remnants of the Roman Empire of old. Revived under the Palailogos Dynasty, it is still very fragile. However, its commerce is great, and Constantinople is a mighty city to attack. Kievan Rus - Prince Mstislav III This civ represents the quarreling principalities of Russia. They are large, but weak, and will succumb if attacked piece by piece. Kingdom of Poland - Duke Henry the Pious This civ represents Poland as it was before the Mongol Invasions. Its Pikemen will tear your cavalry to shreds, but the Knights are pushovers. Kingdom of Hungary - King Bela A carbon copy of Poland, due south. It represents the medieval Hungarian state that historically fell to the Mongols catastrophically, losing a third of its population. Category:Polish Category:Byzantine Category:Korean Category:Civilization IV: Warlords Category:Scenarios (Civ4) Category:Chinese Category:Russian Category:Indian Category:Mongol